Furries in a Blender
Furries in a Blender (abbreviated as FIAB), originally known as Emoticon, is a retired alias under the LapFox Trax label. He is a cat that produced upbeat happy hardcore music. In September of 2014, Ren announced that Furries in a Blender was retired http://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/2hgn6u/preview_rotteen_boom000/cktbxts?context=10000 and replaced by a new alias, Rotteen, as Ren felt that FIAB was a "dead joke" http://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/2hgn6u/preview_rotteen_boom000/cktbx14?context=10000 https://www.patreon.com/posts/rotteen-boom-000-984989 and that Rotteen's palette didn't fit well with happy hardcore music. https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/2nitzf/plot_twist_fiab_is_dead_emoticon_is_not/cme3avc However, in November of 2014, it was revealed that Furries in a Blender was to return to the old name of Emoticon, strictly for old-school Happy Hardcore. Discography Albums *''I Prefer The Sky'' (2007) *''Straight Wikked B.L. Style'' (2007) *''I Am Sinistar'' (2008) *''Dig. Trax'' (2008) *''Dig. Trax II'' (2008) *''Go! Go! Starman - Part I'' (October 2008) *''Storm Trax'' (April 2009) *''What Are You Inside'' (May 2009) *[[The Best! The Best!|''The Best! The Best!]] (June 2009) *[[Storm World (album)|''Storm World]] (June 2009) *''The Violet Kingdom'' (February 2010) *''Atomizer'' (June 2012) EPs *''Digital EP'' (June 2008) *''New Sound Come Back'' (2008) *''A VG BGM EP'' (October 2009) *''Twilite Funk EP'' (July 2014) *''Patreon EP'' (April 2015) (Patreon Exclusive) Singles *kors k (feat. Rie) - Rising in the Sun (FIAB Remix) (Unknown date) *''Reach Out'' (2008) *''Slam This Joint'' (2008) *''With Our Hands'' (2008) *''John Freeman'' (May 2009) Mixes *''I Can Do Anthem Trance, Me'' (2007) *''Summer Jam 08'' (2008) *''Sweet-Ass Hardcore Mix'' (September 2009) Compilations *''Unnamed Furries in a Blender Compilation'' (April 2011) *''Furries in a Blender Createspace Compilation'' (August 2014) Canceled releases *''SR388 Aflame'' (2010) Other appearances *''PHYZ TRUX KOLLEKSHUN'' (2008) *Jackal Queenston - ''Robo EP'' (2008) *Azrael - ''Post-Apocalyptic Porn Groove'' (April 2008) *Kitsune² - ''STRIKER'' (August 2008) *Jackal Queenston - ''Laugh at Life Remix EP'' (September 2008) *[[Dig. Trax III: 2008 Year-End Mix (Limited Edition)|''Dig. Trax III: 2008 Year-End Mix (Limited Edition)]] (December 2008) *Adraen - [[Your Roots Aren't Showing EP|''Your Roots Aren't Showing EP]] (January 2009) *Adraen - ''Your Roots Aren't Showing'' (January 2009) *Renard - ''Intensive Care Unit EP'' (May 2009) *Renard - [[NO.|''NO.]] (July 2009) *Renard - [[Killer Bee Attack Force|''Killer Bee Attack Force]] (August 2009) *Azrael - ''Cold Cash'' (December 2009) *''MAG Trax'' (January 2010) *''ON Trax Vol. 1'' (March 2010) *Jackal Queenston - ''Fire Planet EP'' (May 2010) *''ON Trax Vol. 2'' (March 2011) *''Lapfox Anthology'' (July 2011) *Renard - ''Old Undesirable Audio Files'' (March 2012) *''ON Trax Vol. 3: RELOAD'' (March 2012) *''ON Trax Vol. 4'' (September 2012) *NegaRen - ''TRAPPED IN THE TWERKZONE'' (October 2012) *''ON Trax Vol. 5'' (December 2012) *''RAKUGAKI (July 2013) *RQ - [[PIKE PLACE (EP)|''PIKE PLACE]] (October 2013) *''ON Trax Vol. 6'' (December 2013) *''ON Trax Vol. 7'' (April 2014) *DJ Snaggletoof - ''THE FUCKDEST JAMS'' (November 2015) *''ON TRAX: THE ABSOLUTE'' (September 2016) *NegaRen - [[OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER!|''OCTOBER STARLIGHT 4EVER!]] (December 2017) *RQ - ''MEGA×5 ～ Ⅴᵗʰ Anniversary (January 2019) Listen Now These are some samples to help new listeners understand this alias. John Freeman 2009 - John Freeman With Our Hands Burning Rome - The Best! The Best! Skugg In the Wilderness - ON Trax Vol. 5 References Navigation Category:Aliases Category:Retired Aliases